The present invention relates to power management mechanism of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing power consumption management, and to an associated apparatus.
A conventional portable electronic device (e.g., a multifunctional mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet, etc.) can be very useful. More particularly, there are various kinds of applications (e.g., games) designed to be installed in the conventional portable electronic device mentioned above, and the user of the conventional portable electronic device may download some of the applications from the Internet. In a situation where a downloaded application is not properly designed, some problems may occur. For example, the user may encounter rapid battery drain due to the downloaded application. In another example, the user may know that the rapid battery drain problem would probably be encountered due to the downloaded application, but it seems unlikely that the conventional portable electronic device can provide sufficient information to help the user since the conventional portable electronic device typically displays the remaining power percentage for the whole system only. In conclusion, the related art does not serve the end user well. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing power consumption management of an electronic device.